


What do you see when you look at me?

by Mickibooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Antonio - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Lovino - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Use of first names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickibooo/pseuds/Mickibooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain doesn't care about him, does he?<br/>What happens when Antonio walks into the room and sees his rude, little Italian crying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you see when you look at me?

What do you see when you look at me?  
Do you just see my facade?  
The swearing, the rough words, the hate?  
Is that all you see? 

Romano was in Spains house, sitting in his room.  
He felt hot tears slipping from his eyes, the droplets running down his cheeks.

//Do you even like me that way?  
I doubt it.  
Who would? They all know fratello, of course they wouldn't want me.  
He wanted to trade me for him when I was little, so why should he like me now?  
I'm always shouting at him... //

He grabbed his pillow and pressed it against his chest.  
'Dammit I´m such an idiot!' he cried out and turned to face the white sheets burying his head into them.

// He probably still thinks of me as a little boy who can´t do anything right...  
He doesn´t even care. Why would he? //

The nation didn't even notice that the door to his darkened room had opened.  
“Romano?” he heard Spain's soft voice.  
“What do you want, bastardo?” the younger male answered trying to let his voice sound angry, as usual.  
He wasn't able to fool his former caretaker though, who slowly began approaching the bed.  
“Romano, is everything okay?” he asked carefully, his eyes widening at the sight of the crying Italian.  
“Why... Why are you crying, Romanito?”  
'Why would you even fucking care?' The nation bit back with a huff, trying to hide his tearstained face.  
The Spaniard looked taken back and Romano saw his doubts confirmed.

//I knew it...  
He doesn´t care.  
Why did I fall in love with him?  
Why did I fall in love even if I knew that it is my brother who is wanted by everyone, not me? //

When the words finally hit the Spanish man, he grabbed onto the others shoulder and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
“Of course I care, Lovino!” He said, determined to make things right with his stubborn Italian.  
'But not in the way I want you too...' the younger male whispered, before, hoping the Spaniard wouldn´t hear it, adding:  
“Ti amo, bastardo.”

// I did it. I told him how I feel. //  
He squeezed his eyes shut and waited.

// Now he´ll reject me and I can go back to crying like a fucking baby... //  
Instead of a harsh answer though, he only heard a soft giggle.  
Romano wanted to snap at the man in front of him for laughing at him but before he could even open his mouth to do so, he felt something soft against his lips.  
His eyes shot open in shock only to see the closed ones of the person he loves so much.  
After they separated, a bright blush grazed the Italian's cheeks.  
'I-I don´t understand...” he whispered quietly.  
“Te amo también, mi corazon..”


End file.
